Buffer pads as heretofore constituted for use in orbital buffers have consisted of a shallow pan-like pad holder, and a pad attached thereto, mounted for free rotation on the eccentric, orbiting axis of the buffer rotor. The pad, typically of foamed plastic material cut to size, was secured by adhesives to the outer surface of the pan-like pad holder. An illustrative buffing pad assembly is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,682, issued Feb. 18, 1980.
A problem associated with the fabrication of buffing pads by assembly from individual preformed components, viz., the preformed pan and the precut foam pads assembled with it by means of adhesives, is the difficulty of achieving and maintaining dynamic balance and the resulting greater difficulty of controlling the orbital polisher wielded free hand by the workman.